Taking of Grayskull
by HawkGirl 92
Summary: I sux at these, o.k first of all this is my first time doing any thing like this. sencond I had helpin wirting this story . THANK YOU SLINKY ADVENGER thirdly I rated it PG to be on the safe side as allways reviews are welcome adn constructive critisim i


Umm be gentle guys I amno writer so a freind of mine helped along the way  
  
THANKS SLINKY AVENGER!!  
  
anyways standard disclaimer.. and a warning for spelling adn grammar Duncan walked the halls of Grayskull with a purpose it had been one week since Skeletor's attack and one week since he had tossed her from the top of Grayskull all tho she had insisted she was fine he could tell.. the small lines of pain that had etched her forehead and the dullness of her vibrant eyes were a tell tail sign for those who knew to look . He had stayed with her during the first couple of days doing little things for her when she let him as he rounded the corner heading for the throne room he so happened to glance in the library's direction .. he found her sitting in the window sill just staring out over the grounds of Grayskull apparently lost in thought  
  
The Sorceress sighed quietly, looking at the horizon, towards where Snake Mountain was. It wasn't visible, but she could still *feel* the malignant power of Skeletor radiating from that direction. Even after his rather vicious defeat, she could still sense his power.  
  
The winged woman did not notice Duncan enter, so lost was she in thought. he stood quietly watching her for a moment and then entered as quietly as he could so as not to disturb her . "Sorceress " he called quietly  
  
: She stirred at the sound of his voice, her wings rustling. The Sorceress turned, and smiled gently at him, "Duncan," she said simply, nodding. "I'm sorry for bothering you .." he said looking down ,"But you seemed a million miles away is something troubling you.. ?" he asked with concern evident in his voice  
  
She shook her head slightly, "Nothing that hasn't troubled me before, sweet Duncan."  
  
The Sorceress sighed again and stood, stretching her wings and looking over her shoulder, "Skeletor was weakened greatly, but I can still *feel* him, even from Greyskull." " he may have been but he has time to lick his wounds .. do you think he is reading another attack?" he asked as he approached her slowly.. he was still concerned for her ,"Are you feeling all right ?" : "I'm fine, don't worry about me," she assured him. Truth be told, she was still a tad weak, but far stronger than she had been a week ago.  
  
"As for Skeletor... time will tell. I do not think he will be able to recuperate so quickly." Duncan wasn't so sure," then what is it that is bothering you?" he was finally close enough to lay a hand on her shoulder Sorceress sighed softly at his touch and closed her eyes, a pained expression on her face, "I am just afraid that if he *does* attack... I will not be able to defend Greyskull." : "Why ..are you still hampered by that fall you took?" he was really concerned now," If you are please tell me .. and then summon Adam and the Masters we will defend this castle .. you need not stress yourself further " : "I am not *that* weak," she said, mildly annoyed at his assumptions, "I just don't think I'd be able to withstand another full scale assault like that... otherwise, I am fine."  
  
She spread her wings proudly, "My powers are almost completely replenished," Sorceress smiled and put a hand on the side of Duncan's face, "Thanks, in part, to you, Man-At-Arms." : Duncan laved his hand against heir's ,"You mean ... you mean more to me . than perhaps you will ever realize.. "  
  
Sorceress moved her hand over Duncan's mouth and shushed him, "Speak no more of it Duncan... not now."  
  
  
  
Mean While At Snake Mountain  
  
Skeletor sulked mightily in bed, nursing more wounds than he could conceivably count. What an utterly humiliating defeat! Blast them all!  
  
Evil-Lyn entered, looking thoroughly annoyed, "What *now*?" she growled at him. He had been overwhelmingly whiny for the past week, and it was wearing on her nerves.  
  
"I want a drink of water," he snapped, "Fetch it for me!"  
  
The witch grit her teeth, resenting being treated like a servant, "Yes, MASTER Skeletor," she snapped.  
  
Beast-Man was heading down the hall relishing to freedom from Skeletor's whip for a while ..He-Man and the Masters gave him the beating of his life.. perhaps now he knew how it felt for a change  
  
Evil-Lyn stalked into the hall, towards the kitchen, to 'fetch a drink' for Skeletor. She muttered darkly to herself about not being a damn waitress, not noticing Beastman. He quickly side stepped the witch before she was bowled over by an angry stomping Lyn" I take his Royal Pain is demanding things again?"  
  
She made a disgusted noise in her throat.  
  
"For someone who claims to be the 'Overlord of Evil', he is *intensely* whiney!" the witch growled, practically kicking the kitchen door open, "Do I *look* like a serving wench!?" "Actually no not even close.. why not tell him to use his magic .. is that not what it's there for?" he made a slight snickering noise ,"But then again it really didn't serve him well last week did it?"  
  
Evil-Lyn smirked as she filled a tall glass with water, "Heh, not really..."  
  
She rolled her eyes, and headed back to Skeletor's room, "Wish me luck. I'm certain I have somehow filled this glass of water improperly." "Hmph "he said with a huff ,"Dump it on him what's he gonna do?" he chuckled as he escorted her back to their Ailing Leader  
  
he witch laughed heartily at that, and winked at Beastman before she opened the door, "Don't tempt me!"  
  
Schooling a more serious look on her face, she slipped into Skeletor's room, and handed him the glass of water.  
  
"Took you long enough!" he grumped, taking a sip, ignoring the murderous look he was getting from the dark witch.  
  
Skeletor made a face, "It isn't very cold."  
  
Evil-Lyn's face twitched, but she remained silent, waiting to see if he wanted anything else. "Fluff up my pillows before you go oh and bring me my book of spells I am going to take that castle if it's the last thing I do.." he declared ...  
  
A frighteningly sweet expression smoothed over the witches features, and in an equally saccharine voice, she asked, "Will that be ALL, Skeletor?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I will ring if I need you again.." he said waving her out with a dismissive hand, Beast-Man mean time was biting his lip to keep from Laughing, he was the most powerful villain in Eternos, acting like a sick child with it's mother  
  
  
  
Evil-Lyn, with the same smile on her face, walked over to Skeletor's bedside, and put a hand on one of his many pillows.  
  
"Would you like your pillows fluffed now, My Lord?" she purred. Her other hand she clenched behind her back, trying not to break character before she could go through with her makeshift plan. "Yes isn't that what I just said and Bring me my book.. oh and rearrange my blankets !' he commanded  
  
  
  
Without missing a beat, Evil-Lyn yanked his pillow out from behind him, and crammed it over his head. As an afterthought, she covered him with his blanket.  
  
"Be right back with your SPEelllBooOOk!" the witch said in a sing-songy voice, quickly vacating the room before she broke down laughing. Skeletor should get wounded more often. Picking on him was intensely rewarding. Beast-Man was by this time on the floor laughing while muttered curses was coming from the vacated room" Lyn you realize when he gets up out of that mess you are in big trouble" he asked between fits of laughter ... Skeletor had finally freed him self of his tangled blankets.. rising to his feet he stormed his way over tot eh door intent on making that witch pay" When I get my hands on her "  
  
Evil-Lyn cackled gleefully, "I know! I regret nothing!"  
  
Not expecting Skeletor to come after her, she ducked into the library for his spell book. The witch grinned to herself as she scanned over the books.  
  
She made a face, "Which spell book did he want? He has so many..."  
  
Lyn muttered to herself quietly, trailing a finger over the spines of the books. "I wanted this one" he hissed pulling a large dusty tome from the shelf," And while we are at it. might find this one particularly interesting.."he nearly shouted raising a hand to form a large purplish colored ball of magic  
  
Evil-Lyn nearly jumped out of her skin... he had followed her!  
  
Apparently, he wasn't as wounded as he was pretending to be.  
  
Lyn knew she was in trouble, and decided to play her only ace in the hole - her feminine charms.  
  
She smiled silkily at Skeletor, looking up at him through her lashes demurely, "I was only teasing," she said, clasping her hands behind her back.  
  
"Besides, you should be resting," the witch admonished, "You need to gather your strength before you finally defeat He-Man, hmmmm?"  
  
She spoke quickly, hoping to distract him from blowing her up. Evil-Lyn wasn't really in the mood to be blown up today. "He can wait... you on the other hand......" he trailed off noticing something on the shelf behind the book he had just pulled out something he failed to notice before.. a scroll. very old by the looks of it .. he let the ball of magic dissipate , he took the leathery old scroll in to his taloned hand unfolding it quickly.. his expression had gone from one of anger to almost gleeful handing her the scroll ,"What do you make of this?" he asked  
  
*Whew!* Evil-Lyn thought, relieved.  
  
She took the scroll from him, and looked at it with interest.  
  
"Hmmm, interesting," Lyn murmured, scanning the ancient text. "If that is what I think it is it may be the means of taking that blasted castle with out ever engaging He-Man and the rest of those bumbling Fools... we simple turn the Sorceress against them and that "he said pointing to the Scroll," Is the means to do so"  
  
"Turn the Sorceress *against* them?" Lyn gave Skeletor an incredulous look, one eyebrow arched high, "That sounds far to good to be true." "Read the Scroll Evil-Lyn it's all there.. in one very ancient Spell very complicated. but very doable.. it will finally mean we could simple walk into that castle with her as a guide and take the power of Grayskull with out ever lifting a finger in battle... it will take a day to prepare the spell properly.. .. but then this planet will fall to It's knees before me" he said clenching his fist tightly.. "Come it takes two to prepare that spell "  
  
: Evil-Lyn was still dubious, but she smirked anyway. If this scroll worked as well as Skeletor thought it would, the Power of Greyskull was most certainly theirs for the taking.  
  
"What do we need to prepare?" she asked, handing the scroll back to him. "Every thing is listed in that scroll. and must be followed with utmost care it is a dangerous spell that can easily backfire if not done properly.." The witch nodded slowly, "What components are required for the spell? Such a powerful one must have a very rare focus." Skeletor looked over the spell.' Everything we need is here except for one thing .. it requires something of her's a lock of hair or.." he grinned," A feather from her wings.." he rubbed his bony chin as he thought of how they could acquire one...., " it will be tricky we need to gather the troops I think an assault on Grayskull may be in order ".  
  
Lyn nodded, "A direct assault might not draw her out. She usually just has those blasted heroes do her dirty work."  
  
The witch feel silent as she thought, furrowing her brow, nodding slowly. "For once you are correct .. we need something that will lure her out .. with out raising suspicion.." he said as they headed for the main meeting chamber.. having sent panthor ahead to fetch every one  
  
A nasty grin spread over Lyn's face, "She is a healer, yes? Perhaps if I disguised myself as some wounded young lass, she would come out to help. We might not even have to fight at all!" "it might work ..but would she not see thought the disguise?"  
  
Evil-Lyn shrugged, "That depends on how well crafted the disguise is. I'm rather good at them, but with you're help... well," she shrugged again, trailing off, and gave him a knowing look. "I will have beast-Man chasseing you it will look more real if we do it that way.. very well Lyn craft your disguise then to Grayskull we will go "  
  
"Excellent," she grinned, heading for her chambers, her mind already whirling as she devised a clever disguise. Meanwhile Skeletor headed on to inform Beast-Man of the plan... as they waited on Lyn...." Finally instructions Beast-Man when the Sorceress shows her self you will battle with her Briefly you will let her win Understand!" "Of course Master.." he growled out almost sarcastically  
  
Tri Clops cleared his throat, "What about us, Master Skeletor?" " you will do nothing.. this must not be jeopardized in any way she calls the masters init will be finished ... Lyn already has her orders .. there fore the rest of us will have to stay back and wait ..anyone caught interfering will be punished is that understood!"  
  
The various un-used minions grumbled their agreement. Secretly, they were glad. They were not fond of getting their collective butts kicked when yet another of Skeletor's plans failed horribly. Beast-Man Looked up as Lyn Entered "We are ready to go .." he said nodding in her direction... even Skeletor had to stop a moment before realizing who was there,"Umm yes I can see that.. Panthor to my side.." he said clearing his throat as the great cat ambled up beside him... "Remember no one is to interfere! no one!"  
  
Lyn grinned and tossed her now blonde hair, straitening out a lovely blue dress that matched her equally blue eyes.  
  
The only hint at who she really was, was the evil glint in her eye " Let's go time is of the essence" he said holding out his hand for her  
  
She slipped her dainty hand into his clawed one, "Yes, let's," the witch said in a voice that was not her own.  
  
Lyn wrinkled her nose in disgust, "The less time I spend like this, the better." the ride to the forest just out side of Grayskull was uneventful "All right you two you know what to do and Beast-Man you screw this up and I will make you into a fur rug .. understand!?" Yes Master" he said wanting to rip the smile off his face.. ..turning to Lyn "Let's go the sooner we pluck that feather the sooner we can get back to normal"  
  
Lyn grinned wide, but it fell as she looked herself over, "I don't look very distressed."  
  
The witch grasped one of Skeletor's wrists, and arched a brow at him, "Mind if I borrow these for a second?" she asked, referring to his claws. he nodded "What ever for?"  
  
As he nodded, she used his razor sharp talons to shred some of the dress she was wearing, the material parting easily before them.  
  
"There," she said after a moment, releasing his hand, "NOW I look like a damsel in distress."  
  
As an after thought she tousled her hair. Beast-Man studied her a moment before picking up a handful of Soil .. walking over to her eh gently scrubbed some onto her face and chest "Sorry Lyn ," he muttered before moving to her arms..  
  
She arched a brow at him, and cleared her throat in annoyance, but let him smudge her with dirt. He had a point.  
  
"Just see that is doesn't happen again, mm?" the witch said tersely. he looked up at her" Yes Lyn. Ready?"  
  
In response, she let out a blood curdling shriek and ran girlishly towards Greyskull.  
  
"Oh, help, HELP ME!" she wailed dramatically. Beast-Man growled .. mainly for his ears being shattered.. Looking at Skeletor he took off after her snarling and such for effect ... Inside Duncan woke up in a chair opposite of where he thought the Sorceress was... looking around frantically he found her at one of the main windows.."Is something wrong?" he asks as he approached the window  
  
Evil-Lyn staggered into the cleared near Greyskull, accidentally tripping and sprawling hard on her hands.  
  
She hissed but bit back a curse, and instead gave out a desperate sob.  
  
Lyn turned to see how close Beastman was, and staggered to her feet, running towards the Castle, "Oh won't anyone SAVE me from this MONSTER?!?" "Stay here I will deal with Him" he growls taking off for the front to the castle.. activating his battle Armour he removes his mace Beast-Man running blindly hadn't seen the root that Lyn and tripped over. his foot catches sending him crashing into her  
  
"Idiot!" she hissed, pushing him away as helplessly as possible.  
  
"OH MY!" Lyn said, overly loud, "He is trying to RAVISH ME!"  
  
She squealed and stumbled away from him, weaving around madly.  
  
*Come on, you feather-brain! Save me!* she thought in annoyance. Beast-Man growled and took off after her he was getting tired ... he was about to catch her again when something stopped him cold looking up he found himself looking at Duncan and his mace He made a leap at him ... forgetting the plan all together this was Duncan different set of rules ...Duncan swung his mace only to have beast-man catch it jerking it away from him raising one clawed fist he brought it down towards Duncan's head which he side stepped barely  
  
Sorceress spread her wings and leapt out the window, swooping towards the scene. She frowned.  
  
This was her domain... it was *her* responsibility to defend it.  
  
Evil-Lyn swore loudly in her own mind, and dove behind Man-At-Arms, "Oh THANK YOU!" she gushed, and watched them fight.  
  
She saw a flash of white out of the corner of her eyes and suppressed a grin. This plan might work! Duncan had fought Beast-Man to a stand still "Where's your master at hmm not like you to be out on your own not with out a leash any ways ." he laughed which only made him madder he took a leap towards him catching Duncan off guard he hit him hard in his chest knocking him flat on his back .. Beast-man landed with the grace of a cat.. ready to pounce on him once more  
  
The Sorceress swooped down, landing a few feet from the girl. She eyed the battle between Duncan and Beastman... he seemed to have things in order.  
  
She knelt next to the young girl, "Are you well?" the sorceress asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh!!!" Evil-Lyn cried, throwing her arms around the Sorceresses neck. Inwardly, she cringed, but her fingers felt feathers, "I was so scared!!"  
  
The Sorceress blinked and hugged the girl back stiffly, surprised. Poor thing. Beast-Man growled and made an attempt for the Sorceress .. but before he could move he felt the blow from Duncan's mace connect with the back of his skull .. and the last thing he remembered was crumpling to the ground" Are you all right Miss... and if I may why was he chasing you?"  
  
The witch suppressed the urge to wince as she heard Duncan's mace crack against BeastMan's skull. That would leave a mark.  
  
She turned to Duncan, pulling away from the Sorceress and letting a loose feather come with her. Silently, Lyn thanked whatever gods still liked her for that small favor.  
  
Tucking it away, she spoke, "I don't know... I was picking flowers, and that horrible creature came after me!"  
  
She dug deep inside herself and forced some tears, sobbing.  
  
Sorceress felt pity for the girl, but... there was something *wrong* with her... something just wasn't *right*.  
  
Lyn hoped Skeletor had a plan to get her out of this. "May be I need to take you and him on back to the palace... I nee to lock him up any ways ." Duncan said with a sigh.. he hated leaving so soon .Meanwhile .."Damn I was not prepared for that bumbling man-at-arms to be there.. Trap-Jaw Tri-Klops come in .. we are gonna need a diversion to get them out of there.." he said as soon as the two reported he transported them to his location.."Go make as much noise as you can to distract them I need to get Lyn and Beast-Man out of there." "Right Boss.."Trap-Jaw Loaded his mechanical arm and start firing at the castle a long way off he knew but a diversion none the less  
  
Lyn tried to think of a good excuse NOT to go to the palace, when weapons fire rattled over their heads. She flung herself down with a shriek, towards the woods, hoping to get close enough to escape.  
  
Sorceress tried to respond to Duncan, and ducked as someone shot in their direction, "What *now*?" she said aloud, angry. Trap-Jaw ran towards the castle with Tri-Klops in pursuit both firing at anything .. just for a distraction but hoping to get lucky  
  
: The witch got to her feet and ran somewhat away from the two other henchman, but also away from the Sorceress and Man at Arms.  
  
"Eeeek!" she squealed as she plunged into the forest. Lyn took a sharp turn to the left and sprinted back towards Skeletor as fast as he legs could carry her.  
  
However, she had forgotten she was wearing a dress. An errant branch caught on her dress and ripped a good portion of it. Evil-Lyn swore loudly, and stumbled into the clearing.  
  
The Sorceress turned to go after the girl, but a stray bullet grazed her wing, and she took flight, wheeling around to blast them. She was in no mood to deal with Skeletor's henchman today.  
  
"Begone!" she cried, firing a warning bolt of energy at them. Trap-Jaw dove to one side as the blast nearly singed him .. narrowing his eyes at her he line her up in his sights and pulled the trigger just as Skeletor called the retreat.. Beast-Man had woke up groggily and stumbled into the forest.. luckily finding his way back to Lyn and Skeletor the other two not wanting to risk the wrath of Skeletor retreated never knowing if his shot connected or not Duncan had also began to return fire.. but by then it was way to late they as in whoever was attacking had left\\  
  
: Lyn let out a long stream of explicitives as they retreated. She couldn't wait for this spell to wear off, and change into some normal - and in one piece - clothes.  
  
Sorceress landed near Duncan and frowned, "That was... odd." "Indeed are you all right?" he asked concerned.. he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze  
  
She nodded, and placed one of her hands over his own, "I'm fine," she said kindly, smiling, "And you?" "Nothing I can't handle" he said smiling back.. I do hope that girl is all right tho... " he said as they headed back into Grayskull Meanwhile back at Snake Mountain "You Fools! you damned Bloody Fools!" his Lord ships temper hadn't cooled off any "I gave a easy order that couldn't be messed up and yet .. you nearly bungled it because?" he said slamming Beast-Man up against the stone wall with enough force to cause the loose Mortar to fall ." How was I supposed to know Man-At-Arms was there you told me to attack her .. which I was about to before he hit me!" he growled back  
  
: Evil-Lyn leaned against Skeletor's throne, waiting for his tantrum to be over, and waiting for the spell to wear off. She folded her arms over her chest self consciously - stupid dress.  
  
The others cringed, not sure why they were being yelled it. Hadn't the mission been a success? Why was he so angry? "Get out all of you except for r you Lyn" he yelled throwing Beast-Man away from him .... he stood chest heaving .. staring straight ahead at her .. as the others scrambled to leave the throne room thankfully to be in one piece  
  
: She shifted uncomfortably in his gaze, not fond of this shell she was in. The witch looked back at him, "Are you done?" she wondered, referring to his ranting. "Don't tempt me.. to answer that ? how is it I give a simple order and it gets totally screwed up in les than 5 minuets?" he asked his voice dripping with Anger  
  
Evil-Lyn shrugged helplessly, "I suppose they can't help it if they're incompetent," she observed.  
  
She made an aggravated noise and approached him, "Do you mind dispelling this? It's driving me insane. I hate being blonde." he waived his hand and the disguise was gone.... ,"I do hope you managed to get what I needed?" he asked folding his arms across his chest  
  
  
  
Lyn didn't seem to hear him, and she looked at her hands - her *own* hands - in relief, "Much better."  
  
She blinked and looked at him, as though surprised he was still there, "Did you say something?"  
  
  
  
he growled" I said did you manage to get what I asked for ?" He asked threw clenched teeth  
  
  
  
"Oh! The feather!" she said, patting herself down. After a moment she produced a snow-white feather, "Of course... was there any doubt I wouldn't?" "I don't know with all the others failing to do a simple task I wasn't sure" he snapped back come let us prepare the rest of the spell  
  
She frowned at him.  
  
"Let me at least change back into normal clothes, unless," Lyn sneered, "You prefer I prance around in a half-torn dress?"  
  
  
  
"He waived his hand again and produced her normal set of clothes  
  
  
  
Evil-Lyn blinked at him.  
  
"Uhm... thanks?"  
  
She wasn't sure how to respond to that, and gave him a weird look. : "We have work to do I suggest we get started" he said curtly and headed for the spell chamber..?  
  
"Right," the witch said with a nod, following him, inspecting her clothes when he had his back to her. Not a bad facsimile of her own clothing, though she had to wonder how he had gotten so many details right...  
  
Evil-Lyn shrugged, and pulled out the feather, twirling it between two fingers. It was almost irredecent, not snow-white as she had first thought. Interesting. once they had made their way "Give me the feather " he said as he mixed the last of the ingredients together the only thing missing was the feather "  
  
She handed it to him wordlessly, watching what he was doing intently. the spell gave off a whitish puff of smoke once her feather was added .. he closed his eyes and muttered a few lines of the ancient tongue when he opened them they had taken on the same whitish glow .. Meanwhile back at Greyskull "What are you thinking about?" Duncan asks as they sat atop the battle meant that Skeletor had thrown her off of not more than a week ago  
  
The Sorceress opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly she felt very strange... a black force pushed her down, almost drowning her. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't move!!  
  
She shook her head groggily, and looked over at Duncan, an almost nasty expression on her face. It faded into a sappy smile, "Oh, nothing," she said innocently. he smiled as he hugged her close thankful to still have her in one beautiful piece" Good.. " Looking at the sunset " one of the nicest I 've seen in a while " he said completely unaware of what had just transpired "It's working I can feel her essence she is powerful Lyn much more powerful than we first thought.." Skeletor said his voice sounded distance . and light as if it were in two different places  
  
  
  
"Do you need me to help...?" Lyn offered, arching a brow. "No.. I think I can handle her on my own .. she is with Man-At-Arms I need to rid her of him .. then we can march on the castle tonight "  
  
"What is he doing?" Evil-Lyn prompted. She knew many ways of getting rid of unwanted men... and Skeletor would have to do it without arousing suspicion. "He grimaced .."Hugging her"  
  
The witch tried not to laugh, "Turn away - make sure you throw in a dramatic sigh - and say that you need to be alone, to think." he did as she prompted but Duncan wasn't about to let it go" Are sure you are all right?" Skeletor Growled," The fool is persistent"  
  
Evil-Lyn frowned, "Men can't take a hint," she noted, "Try giving him a gentle push and just say 'Please.'" he did .." Teelana.." he frowned ,"You are not acting like your self..."" the Damned fool! I am going to have her rip his heart out and feed it to him!"  
  
"I wouldn't suggest that," she chuckled, and gave him a timid look, "Try uh... kissing him, and assuring him you're fine."  
  
She cringed, waiting to see his reaction to that. Skeletor looked at her ,"You are Joking are you not?"  
  
Lyn simply shook her head and shrugged. he grimaced handing her the bowl ,"If that is the case this is more your department than mine!"  
  
: Evil-Lyn took it with a grin, "All right..."  
  
The Sorceress planted a gentle kiss on Duncan's cheek, her posture relaxing, "I'm fine, Duncan... please. I need some time to myself." he nodded still not sure if she was telling him the truth or not "All right.. if you need me don't hesitate o.k." he said kissing her back gently before he left her alone on top of the battlement  
  
  
  
Lyn smirked and handed the bowl back to Skeletor, "There."  
  
  
  
: he smiled and took control back over commanding her to lower the drawbridge down ..'Gather the minions we ride for our New home!" he started to laugh an evil ,deep fulfilling laugh  
  
Evil-Lyn grinned and went off to summon the others. This was working out quite nicely. as long as he held the bowl the Sorceress was completely theirs ... but the bowl was to bulky to lug around he need to transfer it to something else,.. he chanted a spell and turned the bowl into an amulet containing the liquid that kept her his..  
  
The henchman couldn't quite believe what Lyn had said, but she didn't seem to be joking, and they quickly gathered in the throne room, awaiting orders. "We march for Grayskull ..I have control over the Sorceress the power there is now ours.. " he said almost gleefully as Panthor edged closer to him.. "Let's go my Queen as you shall rule Grayskull along side the most power fullest man in the universe and Not even He-Man will know about it until it's too late  
  
  
  
  
  
Evil-Lyn blinked. Queen? Since... when?  
  
"Uh... y-yes of course, Skeletor," she said, following him.  
  
The henchman snickered and followed. Once they arrived at Grayskull nothing was out of place as the Bridge was lowered and the Sorceress stood with her staff awaiting his arrival "You have done Sorceress or should I call you Teelana hmmm?" he sneered looking down at her from atop Panthor .."Secure the castle attack any heroes that dare trespass on my domain.." he barked out looking back at the Sorceress a wicked smile crossed his face ,"As for you ..you will aid me into defeating that accursed brother of mine once and for all ... I will rule Eternia this day and it will all be because of you  
  
r: The Sorceress stared blankly ahead, simply a puppet for him to control.  
  
Lyn smirked at the ensorcelled woman, and started to gaze inside Greyskull, as did the others.  
  
"It's so big," she murmured, "I wonder where the power of the Elder's is hidden?" "We have a guide Lyn and will find it in due time for now shall we look bout our new home or would you like to see how much power she actually controls?" he said smirking thinking of calling the Masters just for fun  
  
She chuckled, "I have no doubts of her power... I am eager to see the power of Eternia for myself!" "Very well ... lead us to the Ancients.. Now!" he shouted and pushed her roughly .. clearly enjoying inflicting any pain he could on the woman who has costed him greatly in past battles Beast-Man and the rest of the minions were busy secure the upper towers .. "So Lyn as she lead them further down .. what would you like to do since I am to be ruler of Eternia?"  
  
Evil-Lyn rubbed the back of her neck, giving him a sideways look. He was being *awfully* nice all of the sudden...  
  
"I... suppose I haven't really thought of it," she admitted. "Then think Lyn .. I have control over All the power of the Eldor's and nothing any one can do to stop me ..I" and he emphasized the word I " rule it all. I am Lord of the Universe now.. and every one shall bow down to me" his laughter rang off the cold stones of the chamber as the Sorceress lead them further down Duncan meantime wanted to go back and get his mace he had left , but once he approached the Castle he immediately knew something was not right .. looking to the twin towers he spotted Skeletor's Hench Man .. grabbing his comm. Link he quickly put in a dispatch to the Masters ... Al the while Wondering what happened to the Sorceress  
  
Lyn laughed with him, and soon the other minions joined in. They were just impressed a plan was actually *working*. Duncan looked over at him "Something isn't right Skeletor's henchmen are on Grayskull's towers ""Any Sign of the Sorceress?" "None and that worries me .. it's almost like De-Ja vue of Last week  
  
Teela frowned, "Skeletor couldn't have recovered already... he was barely alive."  
  
"Should we go inside? It's odd that she would just leave the drawbridge down like that," said He-Man, eyeing castle greyskull warily. "We would be spotted easily with his men atop the Tower" Duncan said pointing out the two sentries .. we need to find a way in any one got a plan?"  
  
She others fell silent, thinking, looking to either Man at Arms or He- Man... they tended to be the plan makers. Duncan for once was at a loss .. the unthinkable had occupied but how.." All I know is he's in there with the power and her possible .. " he shook his head not wanting to think the worse .." we must get inside that castle there is no other way "  
  
He-Man nodded, "You all go ahead. I'll cover you from attack, from Skeletor's cronies."  
  
"Are you sure?" Teela asked, biting her lower lip, "Can you take them all yourself?" "She's got a point ? we may need you inside . if Skeletor is in there" Duncan said as he lowered his gaze then activating his Armour,' You go I will cover you .. I can take them out from here ... now go!"  
  
Teela went from one extreme to the other, and gave her father a worrisome look. The look he gave her back told her what she needed to know, and she nodded.  
  
He-Man put a hand on Duncan's shoulder, "Be careful." "You just free that castle .."and her..," I will be fine this old war horse isn't ready for the pasture yet" he said as he loaded his cannon taking a few deep breaths he launched his first volley of fire at Beast- Man's tower the Minion fell with a cry retreating back into the castle.. Trap jaw opened fire and soon an all out battle between him and Duncan ensued "GO while I have his fire !" he commanded  
  
The others ran for the drawbridge, keeping an eye out for stray attacks. They still didn't know where his other henchman were, and had to be on the lookout. It had begun.  
  
  
  
Inside deeper in the bowls of Grayskull the power flows like water "Can you feel it Lyn?" he said as they had stopped at a rather large Crystal formation ..,"The power than runs thought his place is in credible " he said almost in awe of the raw power of the Eternia Eldor's He-Man and Company had fought through most of Skeletor's lackeys discovering that He and Lyn had taken the Sorceress below meaning he had found out about the power.."We must stop them before he can tap into it. if that happens then nothing can stop him .."  
  
Evil-Lyn was breathless, "I can feel it...! It's so...powerful!" she gasped, running her outstretched fingers over a crystal.  
  
Teela glanced over her shoulder, worriedly, hoping her father was ok. Out side Duncan was having his helmet handed to him Trap Jaw with his lazer sites was picking him off with ease.. he had to try something he wasn't to fond of... loading his canon with one super charged blast he took a deep breath and stepped right out in to open view .... when he was committed to his shot he let his go.. taking him out along with some the stone wall that adorned the top of the tower Trap Jaw fell with heavy thud out for the rest of the game .. he to fell back his armored shoulder plate dented and smoking.. luckily he was still alive.. grimacing as he stood he wobbled his way inside "This way to the chambers below.... we must hurry .. any delay will only result in something worse than death!" He-Man shouted as he lead her father down into the cold shafts of Grayskull " Now Sorceress how do I release this power tell me!" he shouted "Tell me or I will destroy every thing here until I release it".  
  
Evil-Lyn grinned widely. This was it... they were going to *win*! She watched the enslaved sorceress eagerly.  
  
The Sorceress seemed to actually hesitate at his command. Something was somehow holding her back.  
  
Lyn's grin faded, "What's wrong!?" "I don't know something is stopping her but no matter " he struck her," I said show us the Power now! or I will destroy everything here" he demonstrated by blowing apart a small crystalline formation  
  
The Sorceresses hand shook as she reached for an exceptionally large crystal. Something was fighting the spell, but she was obeying, albeit slowly.  
  
Lyn glanced over her shoulder nervously, wishing the bird-lady would hurry up. She thought she heard battle sounds. Skeletor's patients grew thin as he shoved her away ..now knowing where the power lay he could access it for himself," Be hold Lyn the dawning of a new era.. as I Skeletor take command of the power of the ancients.. this Planet will tremble before me !" he shouted as he started to depress the crystal when "Not today you won't!" He-Man shouted not more than a couple of feet away  
  
: Lyn whirled, gripping her staff, and faced He-Man... and *all* the Masters.  
  
"Take the power, Skeletor!" she growled, gritting her teeth, "I'll hold them off!"  
  
That said, she hurled a vicious spell at the group of them, hoping to scatter and disorganize them long enough for Skeletor to get the power. He-Man simple blocked it with his sword sending back at the owner "Teela get to the Sorceress see if you can bring her around... I am going after Skeletor !"  
  
Lyn cried out and barely dodged her own spell.  
  
"Hurry up!" she barked at Skeletor, panicked. She couldn't possibly take all of them by herself. a blast from another chamber took Skeletor by surprise as his hand flew from the crystal .." Wha....? he cried out as he was knocked backwards and into He-Man's waiting arms  
  
Evil-Lyn cursed and decided it was about time for a hasty retreat. So close!! They had been SO CLOSE!  
  
"Skeletor!" she called out, "I think this is a lost cause!"  
  
She nearly got clipped by Teela's snake staff, the weapon whizzing over her head, "We should go *NOW*."  
  
The Masters closed in on the two remaining villains, while the Sorceress slowly came out of her trance. he smiled "Not yet as he got away from He-Man using the amulet he summoned the Sorceress .. "Defeat them .." he called to her .. the spell hadn't gone completely or he hoped it hadn't  
  
The Sorceress flinched as she fought the spell, her body shaking with the effort, torn between two wills.  
  
Evil-Lyn cried out as an errant blast from He-Man's sword knocked her backwards, "Easy for you to say," she mumbled, staggering back to her feet. He-Man noticed the amulet he was wearing "It's the amulet .Teela think you can hit it from here?" Skeletor was concentrating hard and never hears the question that was being shouted from across the chamber  
  
Teela nodded, wound back, and hurled her snake staff at the amulet with a mighty yell. Skeletor was thrown back by their impact and the Amulet shattered the liquid dissolved into dust the spell was now broken.. " DAMN YOU!" he shouted.. rising shakily to his feet " you may have won this day but this is far from over!" and with that they were gone. Duncan limped his way into the chamber as all the masters stood down Teela go check on her Mecky check on Duncan.."No need I'm fine you just see about her" he said waiving him off  
  
  
  
: The Sorceress gasped, her wings snapping open, and she shook her head.  
  
"Wha...what!?" she looked around and nearly fell over. She felt strange!  
  
  
  
"Easy ... Skeletor had you under some sort of spell"Teela said gently offering her a hand up .."  
  
  
  
The Sorceress took her hand, and stood, nodding, "I somewhat remember but," she looked around, "Gods, he got this far!?"  
  
She looked upset, "Is everyone okay?" " We're fine.. you we were concerned about the guards on the towers the bridge open we were beginning think the worst "Duncan said smiling a little ."Everyone seems to be in well more or less one piece.."he-man said glancing over at Duncan, who just gave him a silent laugh  
  
She smiled, relieved, "Then let's get things cleaned up, hmm?" she suggested, glancing at the rubble strewn about the room.  
  
The others chuckled appreciatively, and set about helping the Sorceress. 


End file.
